Talk:Romulan technology
The Scimitar Romulan? :Copied from Talk:Scimitar#Reman Warbird? Why is this listed as a "Reman Warbird", I don't remember it ever being mentioned as a Reman designed ship (the Remans were nothing more than slaves). Nemesis insinuated it was a Romulan ship that Shinzon and the Remans had somehow acquired. (The non-canon book "Tales of the Dominion War" suggests it was a Tal Shiar design built after they lost their entire fleet against the Dominion and was a prototype) Cory 06:09, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Actually, doesn't the Viceroy introduce it: "We, are the Reman Warbird Scimitar." And on background note, all design drawings by production list it as of Reman lineage, never listing (or implying) it was romulan. Although I do admit, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense that the miners built a huge ship capable of destroying whole planets in their spare time, with extra parts... - AJ Halliwell 06:20, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::Shinzon mentioned at one point that he 'constructed the Scimitar at a secret base' specifically for the purpose of fulfilling his mission to take over the Romulan Government and free his Reman brothers. -- ''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\='' 15:05, 28 June 2006 (UTC) It is true that the Remans are slaves and a pretty primitive race, unlikely to be able to build the Scimitar on their own. They will surely have needed external support from somewhere to get from being slaves to being on the bridge of the Scimitar. We know Shinzon, a tactical genius from the Dominion War, had the support of the Romulan fleet. So that may have been how it was built, by the fleet, kept secret from the Senate. What we know for sure is that the Scimitar was built at a secret base, what we don't know is whether that base was in space, on Remus, Romulus, or another planet in the empire. There is nothing to say that it was only Remans, if any at all, who built the Scimitar. Shinzon may have just have ordered it built, made it look more Reman for the benefit of its intended future crew, and given it a Reman designation. After all, the Scimitar appeared to have a classic Romulan shape, bridge layout and corridor design. It also utilised suspiciously Romulan looking weapons and classic Romulan technology such as the cloaking device. Concerning the new technology used by the Scimitar (such as the thalaron generator), if the Remans had that kind of technology and the Romulans did not, the Remans would have killed or conquered the Romulans, not the other way around. At the end of the day, for however long it was in service, the Scimitar was a Warbird of the Romulan Star Empire and the flag ship of their Praetor. --Jolan tru 01:00, 7 Sep 2009 (BST) :On an additional note, the debate related to this article is not whether the Scimitar was Romulan, it is whether the technology onboard was. There is nothing to say the technology on the Scimitar is unique, they may have been invented by the Star Empire years before the Reman uprising. They may have then been incorporated into the Scimitar by whoever may have built it. –Jolan tru 13:00, 8 Sep 2009 (BST) Scimitar-style cloaks on Valdore? The article currently contains this line: :It is possible the IRW Valdore and her sister ship incorporated similar systems as they were seemingly undetectable even to the Scimitar when cloaked. But, I'm thinking that it doesn't necessarily follow that a ship has to have a comparable cloaking device to be undetectable by another cloaked ship. There's no evidence that the Scimitar has better sensors to go with its better cloaking device. In fact, there's no reason at all why ships of the same nationality have to be able to detect each other; we've seen on numerous occasions that the Klingons (and presumably the Romulans as well) can't detect each other under cloak. (Come to think of it, the Klingons probably wouldn't have it other way with all the feuds going on between them. And the Romulans probably for the same reason, since they don't trust each other either.) Anyway, long story short, there's absolutely no reason why the Valdore would have to have the same type of cloak as the Scimitar to remain undetectable to it; even if it had the old cloak which gave off residual antiprotons and whatnot, as we've seen on numerous occasions that's no barrier to a ship hiding itself reasonably well. -Mdettweiler 15:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, it sounds pretty... speculative to me. I must have missed that when cleaning up the other speculation in the article. -- sulfur 15:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Plasma torpedoes: "powerful yet energy intensive"? The part about plasma torpedoes says they were "powerful '''yet' energy intensive".'' Shouldn't the "yet" be an "and"? I'd expect a a powerful weapon to require significant energy. Also, it's unclear exactly what "energy intensive" means. Does it mean they cost the user a lot of energy? Did they release a lot of energy? (Power and and energy are related but distinct properties, though I suspect by "powerful" the section means power not in the technical sense but rather in the "they-do-a-lot-of-damage sense". I checked the plasma torpedo article to look for clarification but found none (it mainly discusses who used them). --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 12:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) (the former editor who has been effectively blocked by Wikia, unless he resorts to laborious workarounds) Plasma Torpedoes: Races Sorry to "piggy-back" on your entry, but in regards to the races who used the plasma torpedo, it should be noted that in the PC game; "Starfleet Command: Gold Edition, George Takei, reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu in a voice-over capacity, states the; "the primary heavy weapon of the Gorn is the plasma torpedo", yet the article claims that; "The only other races to have used plasma torpedoes are the Kazon and the Cardassians". (Sorry, no .sig... not yet registered :P ) :We don't note that in the main article because games are not canon; it can be noted as Apocrypha information, though. 31dot (talk) 11:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC)